


В начале был Хогвартс

by Anaquilibria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, HP: EWE, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Проходит время, всё переворачивается с ног на голову, и единственное, на что может рассчитывать внучка Гарри Поттера — помощь воскресшего дедушки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В начале был Хогвартс

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — Короткий Хвост.
> 
> Написано на фест "Коза Ностра 2" на ГП-Обзорах в дайри.
> 
> Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. ©

Сообщений нет.

Ева закрывает ноутбук.

— Снова ничего?

Эд входит на кухню, вытирая мокрые после душа волосы и капая на пол. Ева устало вздыхает — сто раз просила же — и кивает:

— Похоже, мы теперь одни в Англии.

Когда месяц назад Кейт не написала своё ежевечернее «спокойной ночи», Ева и Эд успокаивали друг друга: может, она задержалась, может, сломался ноутбук, может... — и ещё сто испуганных, неуверенных предположений, но за всеми отговорками было уже ясно, что больше Кейт не напишет.

Тогда на мамином браслете появилась маленькая деревянная бусина с именем Кейт, и ночью, слыша каждый шорох от входной двери, Ева сжимала тёплый шарик в кулаке, надеясь, что в этот раз браслет ошибся — или хотя бы что за ними с Эдом не придут.

За ними не пришли ни через неделю, ни через две, ни вчера.

Встряхнув головой, Ева смотрит на браслет. Он висит свободнее: видимо, снова удлинился, чтобы вместить бусину Кейт. Ева перебирает потёртые тёмные шарики, и на каждом из них имена, большую часть которых она не знает. Папа. Мама. Джордж. Ба. Невилл. Флёр. Тед... Дальше, дальше, дальше, снова мама — и отсюда идут бусины Евы, каждую из которых она помнит наизусть. Теперь вот Кейт.

Два года назад мама, уходя на очередную важную встречу, отдала браслет Еве.

— В детстве мне его подарила крёстная, — сказала она, гладя бусину с именем «Луна», — его можно было заколдовать, чтобы он отмечал важные события жизни. Или яркие воспоминания. Или друзей.

«Или их смерть».

На следующий день появилась бусина с глубокими царапинами «Мама», — и дальше Ева жила одна. Полгода назад, когда исчезли родители Эда, он переехал к ней; кроме них с Эдом оставалась ещё Кейт.

Эд грызёт сэндвич и молча смотрит, как Ева перебирает бусины браслета.

— Тяжёлый, — говорит она, просто чтобы нарушить тишину.

Вечером Ева, сидя в кровати, читает новости, хотя искать что-нибудь про Кейт всё равно бесполезно.

«Воссоздан образ Героя!» — кричит первая полоса.

Задержав дыхание, Ева жмёт на заголовок.

Во весь экран открывается анимация.

В гробнице с прозрачным верхом, украшенной слишком пышно и безвкусно, лежит мужчина, и кажется, что он просто спит. Ева вращает анимацию, чересчур сильно вжимая пальцы в экран, и вглядывается в лицо.

Он неуловимо похож на неё: те же растрёпанные чёрные волосы, те же черты лица; глаза закрыты, но они совершенно точно того же цвета, что и у Евы — она так часто смотрела на ту единственную фотографию маминой семьи, что это въелось в память. Его старомодные круглые очки слегка сползли вбок, из рукава серого свитера выглядывает волшебная палочка.

— Дедушка, — говорит Ева, и слово так непривычно.

А потом, очнувшись, стучит в стену:

— Эд! Эд!

Заметку они читают уже вместе.

«…Ассоциации Грязной Крови удался эксперимент, над которым она работала несколько лет, собрав лучших учёных: они сумели воскресить Гарри Поттера.

Гарри Поттер (1980 — 2013) — один из инициаторов объединения людей с магической и немагической кровью. Погиб при невыясненных обстоятельствах, посмертно канонизирован Ассоциацией…»

Статья длинная, но почти ни о чём, и Ева с трудом понимает, что в груди воссозданного тела Героя — странно называть его дедушкой, он выглядит ровесником мамы, — каким-то образом работает Воскрешающий Камень. Что такое Воскрешающий Камень, тоже неясно — очередной секрет Ассоциации.

— Получается, он жив, но вроде как спит? — медленно переспрашивает Эд.

— Ага, — кивает Ева. — По легенде, он должен проснуться, когда волшебникам — это они про себя — будет угрожать опасность. Интересно, что Ассоциация считает опасностью?

Эд кривится:

— Да как обычно: ещё больше магглов хотят стать волшебниками, ещё сильнее нервничает Ассоциация, ещё меньше крови с магией достаётся этому… Отцу и его прилипалам, — он всегда корчит рожу при упоминании главы Ассоциации. 

Ева смотрит мимо экрана и думает, кровь кого из Ассоциации сейчас загрязнена магией из крови мамы или Кейт.

«Одна капля крови волшебника способна дать магглу магию примерно на день, — говорила мама, собирая очередную коробку старых потрёпанных книг, — даже совместимость не имеет значения».

Всё, что мама перевозила, рано или поздно оказывалось в Хогвартсе. Хогвартс собирал остатки магического мира, надеясь, что когда-нибудь всё станет «как раньше», — Ева плохо представляла «как раньше» по маминым рассказам и примерно знала, где находится Хогвартс.

Хорошо было бы жить там.

Впрочем, для этого нужно было бы научиться летать: волшебники Ассоциации — магглы с каплей волшебной крови — хоть и не могли туда попасть, но могли отрезать все подходы.

Мама всегда думала, что им с Евой удаётся роль магглов и они неплохо спрятались. Оказалось, недостаточно.

— Тут говорится, что посещение открыто уже неделю как, — отмирает Ева. — Давай завтра сходим?

***

На анимации в новостях было то же самое, решает Ева, стоя у канатов ограждения гробницы. Ажиотаж схлынул, и в соборе Ассоциации нет никого, кроме них с Эдом и Героя — мистера Поттера? Дедушки? Ева решительно не знает, как его называть.

Над букетами цветов, которыми засыпано ограждение, стоит облако тяжёлого лилейного запаха. Между бутонами торчат белые сгибы записок с просьбами; бесцеремонный Эд разворачивает одну из них, и там написано: «Дай мне чуть больше магии — ну хотя бы двадцать заклинаний в день». Ева отдёргивается от записки, и даже Эд молчит. Запах вокруг, кажется, пытается задушить.

На непробиваемом стекле крышки — блики света из окон собора. Еве вдруг кажется, что стекло совсем тонкое.

Она нащупывает на браслете бусину «Папа» с вмятиной на боку и сжимает.

— Дедушка, — тихо бормочет она. — Мы в опасности. Вроде как волшебники — это всё ещё мы. Просыпайся уже.

Эд с любопытством смотрит на неё.

— Что? — шёпотом возмущается Ева. — Я просто проверила.

Она отворачивается от Эда обратно к гробнице, и что-то режет взгляд, но непонятно, что именно.

— На стекле были блики, — медленно и очень спокойно говорит Эд.

Бликов нет.

Как и стекла.

Гарри Поттер садится, держась за голову обеими руками, и оглядывается.

«А глаза у него всё-таки мои», — успевает подумать Ева, прежде чем почти визжит, но Эд зажимает ей рот.

— Спокойно, — Ева шумно выдыхает, и он убирает руку, — ничего нового, ты ведь рассказывала, что он уже воскресал.

— Действительно, — отвечает она дрожащим голосом, — раз ты такой умный, ты и думай, что теперь делать.

Переступив через ограждение, Гарри Поттер оказывается совсем рядом с ними и во все глаза смотрит на Еву. Ева смотрит в ответ и открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же закрывает снова.

— Мистер Поттер? — подаёт голос Эд, и тот резко встряхивает головой, как будто только сейчас заметил, что Ева не одна. — Я Эд. Лонгботтом. А это Ева Поттер, ваша внучка. Сейчас две тысячи сорок четвёртый год и нам по шестнадцать, а вас воскресили и вам тридцать три, если верить интернету. Давайте мы вам дома остальное расскажем?

Глупость ситуации становится запредельной.

— Ничего не понимаю, — Гарри Поттер ошалело озирается по сторонам. — Собор Святого Павла?

— Ассоциации Грязной Крови, — поправляет Эд. — Но у них тоже есть святые. Вы, например.

Гарри Поттер каким-то растерянным жестом перехватывает палочку покрепче.

— Идёмте… куда-нибудь.

На улице первой их замечает полная женщина с ребёнком лет пяти: её рот округляется, но Ева всё ещё надеется, что их не очень-то и заметят, пока не смотрит на лица прохожих.

— Придётся переезжать, — бормочет Эд. — Можно даже из страны, хотя кто нам позволит.

***

— Вы… мы должны попасть в Хогвартс, — устало говорит Гарри, выслушав их обрывочную историю. — Раз его по-прежнему могут видеть только волшебники, значит, там вы будете в безопасности.

Чем больше он слушал, тем грустнее и усталее выглядел, и уже не был похож на мальчишку. В любом случае, они быстро привыкли называть его Гарри.

Всё начиналось с объединения с магглами.

«Я… не знал, что так выйдет, — беспомощно сказал он. — Никто из нас не знал. А потом нас убили. Интересно, сколько крови они забрали себе?»

— Мама говорила, летающих мётел больше нет, — пожимает плечами Ева. — А самолёты до Хогвартса, увы, не летают.

Он поднимает взгляд от ноутбука, и Ева замечает проблеск радости в его глазах, когда Гарри разворачивает к ним экран с анимацией: Отец, выезжающий из дома на своём стилизованном под старину чёрном кэбе — маленьком, как-то странно, но гармонично изогнутом, с большими позолоченными колёсами. Лошадей нет, и кэб без них смотрится чудаковато, хотя на самом деле там всего лишь встроен двигатель.

— Фестралы. Идеальный вариант, просто их видят не все. Я-то вижу, что они есть, и вы тоже их увидите… простите, — вдруг добавляет он, — но увидите. Во всяком случае, так у вас будет хотя бы шанс, даже если вы и полетите в никуда.

— Ты же будешь с нами, — говорит Ева, — как-нибудь разберёмся.

— Как будто я здесь что-то понимаю.

Сутулясь, Гарри встаёт из кресла, вертя в руках палочку Евы.

Раньше это была мамина палочка. Жаль, что мама не взяла её с собой.

С другой стороны, носить волшебную палочку, не являясь членом Ассоциации, — опаснее, чем носить килограмм динамита.

— Прошло столько лет, и я даже не знаю, что должен делать. Почему наши планы так странно вывернулись? Нет ничего, вообще никакой истории, только Ассоциация и этот ваш… Отец, — таким тоном можно было сказать «папаша-алкоголик», и Ева с Эдом тихо давят смешок.

Он оглядывается так, как будто видит всё вокруг в первый раз — хотя так оно и есть.

— Хорошо. Давайте я расскажу вам о фестралах. И о Хогвартсе.

***

Почти все новости — о воскрешении Героя.

Дом находят быстро: уже поздним вечером улица оживляется необычным скрипом колёс. Выглянув в окно, Ева узнаёт стилизованный под старину чёрный кэб с дурацким символом Ассоциации: змея, изгибающая хвост знаком бесконечности. Теперь, впрочем, Ева не уверена, что кэб не везут невидимые лошади.

Через пару минут они втроём стоят на пороге и смотрят на Отца — прямая спина, белый костюм, доброе лицо и идеально уложенные короткие седые волосы.

— Приглашаю вас в мой дом, — мягко говорит Отец. — Вам есть что сказать завтра народу, Герой. Дети, разумеется, поедут с нами. Обещаем не причинять вам вреда. Мы же не хотим пролить волшебную кровь?

Голова странно пустая. Ева думает, что, наверное, что-то похожее говорили и маме. Впрочем, пока они хотя бы живы, и Гарри успокаивающе касается их с Эдом рук:

— Мы согласны.

***

В чужом доме, в пустой гостевой комнате Ева не может заснуть, ворочается, пока не рассветает, и тогда всё-таки спит, неровно и недолго; ей снится Гарри, и он чужой, он выглядит, как неровно вырезанная из старой книги картинка, а потом он передаёт свою палочку им с Эдом — и исчезает.

Полностью разбитая, она просыпается от шума под окнами.

Спустя час они стоят на балконе дома Отца и улыбаются толпе внизу. Гарри, всё в том же свитере, стоит совсем рядом с Отцом.

Страх не проходит со вчерашнего дня — липкий, тянущий клубок сворачивается в животе Евы, и она старается держаться поближе к Гарри, не теряя из виду Эда. Слушать выступления Отца не очень-то и хочется. Вместо этого Ева считает столбики балконных перил, доходя до конца и каждый раз начиная сначала.

— …я всего лишь слабый человек, — тихо и вкрадчиво говорит Отец, но благодаря Сонорусу его слышат все, — но с нами есть Герой, который воскрес, чтобы снова спасти нас, и дети с магической кровью, наши неприкосновенные гости.

Гарри машет рукой, и толпа отзывается недоверчивым, но уже довольным вибрирующим звуком, как большой кот. Еве кажется, что если звук нарастёт ещё сильнее, то её голова взорвётся.

— Все мы знаем, — продолжает Отец, — что Герой снова искупит наши грехи.

Толпа внизу ещё по инерции шумит, и шум постепенно угасает. Взгляд Евы выхватывает плакаты с кривыми чёрными надписями: «Нам тоже нужно волшебство» и «Спаси нас, Герой».

Потом становится тихо, так тихо, что Ева слышит стук своего сердца — и, наверное, сердец Эда и Гарри, если прислушаться. Эд находит её ладонь и сжимает, и секунду спустя Ева ловит виноватый взгляд Гарри.

— Пока, — говорит Гарри одними губами.

— Авада Кедавра, — спокойно произносит Отец, и его заклинание сливается с выкриком Гарри:

— Экспеллиармус!

Тонкий, едва заметный зелёный луч взлетевшей в воздух палочки прошивает грудь Отца, и на долю секунды Еве кажется, что ничего не произошло, но потом Отец медленно, очень медленно падает им под ноги.

Поймав палочку, Гарри проворачивает её в ладони — и часть балкона с Гарри и Отцом вспыхивает.

Раздаётся страшный, закладывающий уши крик.

Языки пламени изгибаются, превращаясь в странных, пугающих зверей; Ева стоит, завороженно глядя в глаза дракону, пока он не выдыхает пахнущее жаром и гарью пламя ей в лицо. В огне ей видится рука Гарри на полу.

— Бежим! — Эд хватает её за плечо и тянет внутрь.

Вой пожарной сигнализации перекрывает крики внизу; пламя влетает в дом Отца вслед за Эдом и Евой, накрывая сразу всё. Ева кашляет от дыма, зажимает рот рукой и, спотыкаясь, несётся за едва различимым силуэтом Эда. Прямо перед ними загорается лестница, и они, перемахнув через низкие перила, падают совсем недалеко от выхода.

Эд на ходу выдёргивает из кармана телефон, швыряет его назад и пускает вдогонку Редукто на всякий случай — или, может, просто проверяет палочку, с него станется. Ева повторяет: действительно, иначе их найдут. Рукоятка палочки впивается в ладонь.

С другой стороны дома стоит вычурный псевдостаринный кэб Отца, и рядом нет никого.

Браслет на руке шевелится, и какое-то время, забыв обо всём, Ева просто стоит у входа и смотрит, как старая, ещё мамина бусинка «Папа» разделяется на две, и на второй написано «Гарри». Эд смотрит вместе с ней, и, похоже, хочет что-то сказать, но потом поднимает голову.

— Фестралы! — выдыхает он.

«Вы тоже их увидите, — вспоминает Ева, — простите, но увидите».

Лицу становится мокро; может быть, она всё-таки плачет. Эд умело и ничуть не боясь выпутывает двоих фестралов из сбруи — где только научился? — а чёрная, похожая на обгоревший череп морда смотрит на Еву, мягко фыркая, и это действительно совсем не страшно.

Когда они взлетают, дом уже полностью в огне. Ева чувствует Эда рядом, её саму подбрасывает вверх-вниз на костлявой спине фестрала, и ветер от крыльев обдувает лицо. Они поднимаются выше и выше, к самым облакам, разворачиваясь за лучом из палочки Эда, и Ева не чувствует абсолютно ничего — может быть, она просто успела замёрзнуть. Глаза слипаются, и очень хочется спать.

Горящий дом остаётся позади, внизу, набирая скорость, проносятся клетки городов; из всего, что есть у них — только они сами да тонкая светящаяся нить в облаках, они летят в Хогвартс, и горизонт так далёк.


End file.
